


Pre-show Blow

by hannapalooza



Category: Bandom, Foo Fighters
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M, friend-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets really nervous before gigs. Taylor decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-show Blow

Dave paced the room, taking short breathless drags on his cigarette. Two hours to show time. The biggest fucking show they’d ever played, and Dave was shitting himself. Downing a slug of Crown Royal from the bottle he collapsed onto the battered sofa in the dressing room and tried to lose himself in his guitar. Ten minutes later he gave up, sighing heavily and running his hands over his face before rising and heading to the bathroom.

 

Dave rarely felt guilty about masturbating before a show. He’d started doing it years ago, and found it de-stressed him sufficiently to perform. But today was different. His head was all over the place and he couldn’t muster the enthusiasm, his shaky hands rubbing ineffectually at his soft cock. His mind turned again to exactly how many people would be watching him that night and his stomach turned a somersault, a wave of nausea flooding through him. He dropped quickly to his knees in front of the toilet, leaning his head on his arms as he waited to throw up.

 

The bathroom door opened and Taylor peeked in. Seeing his front man embracing the toilet his brow furrowed with concern. He grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to Dave, kneeling next to him.

 

“You ok man?” Dave raised his head and grinned weakly at Taylor.

 

“Yeah, just...ya know 100,00 fucking people.” Dave groaned and lowered his head back onto his arms. Taylor reached up and started gently and reassuringly stroking his back. Normally Dave shied away from contact like this, Taylor’s touch had always been uncomfortably sexual, but he found himself becoming calmer as Taylor stroked him. He sighed gratefully and closed his eyes, missing the brief smile that lit up Taylor’s face. Dave could feel the material of his t-shirt getting rucked up under Taylor’s hands, impeding his progress up and down Dave’s back. Dave found himself wishing that he could feel Taylor’s quick cool fingers on his skin, that permanent knot of desire he always felt around Taylor bubbling to the surface.

 

Suddenly his rational mind kicked in. What the fuck was he doing? Two hours before the biggest show of his life and he’s hugging the porcelain in a bathroom having incredibly inappropriate thoughts about his best friend? Jerking suddenly to his feet he accidentally knocked Taylor onto his ass. Extending his hand, he pulled Taylor up, and suddenly they were uncomfortably close. Kissing distance his mind insisted. Not daring to look Taylor in the eye Dave shuffled quickly backwards out of the bathroom, grabbing his cigarettes and the bottle of Crown Royal and heading back to the sofa.

 

Taylor emerged, Dave watched him bouncing around the room, completely unconcerned and relaxed. He opened a bottle of beer with a flourish and sank down onto the sofa next to Dave, leaning over to steal a cigarette from the pack on Dave’s lap.

 

 

“Have you... did you..?" Taylor looked questioningly at Dave

"Did I what?"

"Did you, y'know, did you, erm...” his voice dropped to an embarrassed whisper “did you jerk off yet? Cos I know you've gotta, I mean, I know you always do, you always need to, before we go on - onstage, before a gig..."

Dave looked up sharply “how the fuck did you know that?” Taylor grinned. “Bro, seriously? One: I’ve known you for years, and nearly walked in on you more than once;, and two: we all do it ya know.” Taylor gave a cheeky wink and watched as Dave dissolved into laughter next to him. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes Dave replied “actually no. I tried, but…too fucking distracted.”

 

“Aww poor Dave and his performance anxiety” Taylor mocked, sarcastically tousling Dave’s hair. Dave reached up and plucked Taylor’s hand away from his head. “Don’t fucking start ok?” he sighed tiredly. “And anyway, why do you need to jerk off before a show? You don’t get nervous.”

 

“I never said I needed to do it, did I?” Taylor replied raising an eyebrow as Dave tried unsuccessfully to keep the vision of Taylor with his hand wrapped round his cock out of his mind. Jumping suddenly to his feet Dave started pacing again, a troubled look on his face. Taylor watched as he walked, turned and walked again, before crossing to the table and reaching half-heartedly for a chocolate bar. He ripped off the wrapper, studied it and then threw it back onto the table, before slumping over onto the table and dropping his head.

 

Taylor was up in an instant, standing behind him, his hands going again to Dave’s back, trying to reassure him, calm him down. Again Dave felt himself relax as his best friends fingers trailed down his back, and for a breath stopping moment, traced the warm band of skin peeking out between his t-shirt and jeans. Unconsciously he leaned further forward, exposing more of his back as his shirt rode up. Taylor took the opportunity to slip his palms under the hem of Dave’s shirt and skim his hands up the deliciously smooth skin of his back. Dave couldn’t suppress the shudder that uncoiled in his body as he felt Taylor’s fingers explore the ridges of his spine. But it was ok, it was just because he was scared, Tay was just calming him down, being a friend, this wasn’t, definitely wasn’t about sex, and he was obviously only hard because he hadn’t jerked off yet, it wasn’t anything to do with those teasing fingers tripping across his skin.

 

Taylor moved closer,hands never ceasing their dancing movements across and down the expanse of Dave’s back and up his neck tracing the lines of tattoos as familiar as his own. Swallowing hard Taylor grabbed onto Dave’s shoulders and gently spun him around. Seeing the dazed expression on his best friend’s face he smiled.

 

“You trust me right?” he whispered

 

“Only with my life. bro.” Taylor grinned “Good. So close your eyes and shut up ok? Don’t say a word, just stand there.” Dave nodded, bemused and obediently closed his eyes. He suddenly felt Taylor’s hands at his belt, and he stiffened.

 

“What..?” he was silenced as Taylor put a finger to his lips. “Shh. I said no talking” he said gently, slipping to his knees as he released Dave’s belt and flies, peeling his jeans down his hips. Taylor was relieved to see that he’d read Dave right, his tented boxers were proof of that. Easing his underwear slowly over his erection, he didn’t give Dave time to protest before sliding his mouth quickly over his cock. Dave exhaled forcefully as he felt the warm wet heat of Taylor’s mouth engulf him, his tongue flickering over and down his shaft as he sucked him. The feeling was incredible, and when Dave opened his eyes and looked down, saw Taylor on his knees, that blond head buried in his crotch, the sight nearly overwhelmed him and his legs buckled. He caught himself on the edge of the table before he fell onto Taylor beneath him.

 

Meanwhile Taylor was busy swirling his tongue around Dave’s shaft, savouring the taste and sensation of the cock he’d wanted for so long. He could hear Dave above him, muttering incoherently and blindly shoving his hips forward into Taylor’s mouth, fingers white-knuckling the table cloth to keep from crashing to the floor. Dave could feel himself getting closer to orgasm, and as Taylor brought his hand up to lightly pinch his balls he groaned from somewhere deep inside himself, and came without warning, shooting straight down his drummer’s throat. Taylor continued to suck greedily as his cock pulsed and subsided.

 

Dave let himself crumple to the floor beside Taylor, looking at him in disbelief, before ruffling his hair fondly.

 

“Where the fuck did you learn to suck cock like that?” he asked, leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to hans_fics on LJ - 20.04.2008
> 
> Comments and concrit always welcome


End file.
